victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Fresh appeal in 2002 brutal murder
Mentions: Kathryn Grosvenor Publication: ABC News (Australia) Date: 9 March 2012 (updated 10 March 2012) Author: Gordon Taylor Original: https://www.abc.net.au/news/2012-03-09/kathryn-grosvenor-murder-appeal/3879780 ---- There is a fresh appeal for information about the brutal murder of a woman in Canberra 10 years ago. Kathryn Grosvenor, 23, disappeared from her Nicholls home on March 3, 2002. Six days later her naked body was found by a canoeist in Lake Burley Griffin, weighed down with a 28 kilogram chuck of concrete. Homicide Squad leader Detective Sergeant Matt Innes says it was a particularly brutal murder. "It's pretty much as despicable as it gets - she was abducted, murdered, taken and dumped in the lake," he said. "Post mortems subsequently indicated that she'd been stabbed in excess of 60 times, so as far as brutality goes it's right up there." Ms Grosvenor's body was found on March 9, 2002, at Yarralumla Bay, 200 metres east of Attunga Point in Lake Burley Griffin. But Detective Sergeant Innes says they believe her body was placed into the water at a different location. "The concrete bollard wouldn't have stopped her from drifting. There are a number of channels and flows in the lake that would allow someone to be propelled from one spot to another," he said. "We believe the action of putting her in the lake was ultimately either one, to delay any sort of investigation, or two, that she never be found." Police believe the concrete bollard came from Anthony Rolfe Drive in Gungahlin. Three people were named during an inquest as persons of interest, but no one has ever been charged. "We haven't received any further information that would rule them out, and as a result they remain persons of interest to this investigation," said Detective Sergeant Innes. There were two unconfirmed sightings of Ms Grosvenor in the Gold Creek area the night she went missing, including a sighting at the George Harcourt Inn in Nicholls, where it is believed she purchased cigarettes about 9:00pm. Detective Senior Constable Sarah Casey is convinced someone knows what happened. "We feel as though there are people in the community who can offer us information that will assist our investigation," she said. A year ago there was a glimmer of hope when police thought a pair of electric-blue platform boots sold at a Wagga Wagga charity store were those Ms Grosvenor was wearing. Three pairs of boots were handed in. Forensics are still to determine if any of them were Ms Grosvenor's. Now a decade on from the murder, police are following fresh leads and working with the New South Wales Unsolved Homicide Squad to see if there are links to murders in the surrounding region. Detective Senior Constable Casey says any information the public can provide may help to find the murderer. "We want people to think back to March 2002, think about what they were doing, where they were, and if there was anything that came to their mind at the time and they didn't give us a call then, now is the time to give us a ring," she said. "It may just be one person has one piece of information that can help put everything in perspective for us that can really assist us in bringing someone to justice." There remains a $250,000 reward for information leading to the arrest of Ms Grosvenor's murderer. Category:Mar 2012 Category:ABC News (Australia)